bellum se ipsum alet
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Katanya, Roma akan jadi akhir dari perang. {canon, 1800s}


_(Katanya, Roma akan menjadi akhir dari perang.)_

.

.

.

 **bellum se ipsum alet**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Characters** : Romano, Liechtenstein. **Genre** : Spiritual. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : canon, 1800s, third italian war of independence.

* * *

 _#_

 _#_

 _[ latin ] bellum se ipsum alet_ – **war feeds itself**

#

[ avelina – liechtenstein / _italian: evelina_ ]  
[ rufino – romano ]

.

.

"Psssh. Ssh. Hei. Evelina. Sssh."

Avelina tidak jadi memasukkan apel di dekat akar yang menyembul ke dalam keranjangnya. Di balik palang-palang yang dililiti _ivy_ kusut, Rufino mengintip. Mendesis sambil bersiul, lagi.

"Untukmu." Sebuah kotak. Kecil dan tak dihias dengan apapun. "Kau meninggalkanku. Aku tidak sempat memberikannya padamu."

Avelina hanya menerimanya tanpa kata, tapi matanya berbinar.

"Gelang yang seperti rosari. Pengrajin di tepian Yerusalem memberikannya, setelah lebih dulu membuntutiku dari Golan hingga Zion ...," Rufino mengangkat bahu. "Lebih cocok untukmu."

"Kau ... tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh, 'kan?" Avelina memohon lewat pandangan. _Tidak, tidak lagi, Rufino_.

"Tentu saja tidak." Rufino sesaat mengangkat pandangan dengan waspada ke balik pohon apel Avelina. Ia bernapas dengan lebih lega, tidak ada siapapun. "Entah apa yang dia lihat dariku."

Avelina meletakkan kotaknya di dalam keranjang setelah mengeluarkan gelangnya. Tidak ada yang istimewa kecuali bahwa benda itu adalah buah tangan dari Rufino. Hanya bulir-bulir warna kayu biasa. Sedikit-banyak aroma Timur Dekat bisa ia hidu. Kayu Yerusalem. Sama seperti sang kota; romantis tapi dramatis. Bau ini mengingatkannya pada perjalanan bulan lalu—dan tidak banyak bagian dari perjalanan itu yang menghilang dari kepalanya. Ia mendadak rindu.

"Aku akan berangkat perang."

Satu bagian dalam jiwa Avelina bergerak.

"Evelina, aku akan ikut adikku menaklukkan Roma."

"Rufino—"

"Aku tidak akan membahayakan diriku sendiri, tentu saja." Ia mengangguk seolah sudah bisa membaca takdir. "Aku ingin membuat Roma menjadi seperti kota kesukaanku."

Dan Avelina menyahut dalam bisikan, _Yerusalem_. Standar Eropa terlalu biasa untuk Rufino, dia terlalu mengagumi fragmen peninggalan kakeknya hingga ia lupa, bahwa Hohenzollern juga bisa diamati untuk ditiru.

"Aku akan mengakhiri perang di tanahku di Roma."

Lama Avelina membiarkan Rufino menatapnya. Hingga Rufino mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Avelina sesaat, mendorong rasa rindu hingga ke tepian. "Sampai jumpa."

Avelina menyaksikan Rufino menyelinap di antara pohon-pohon rimbun. Lupa ia meminta. _Tolong carikan jawaban di dalam pertarungan itu—_

— _apakah perang memang akan berakhir?_

* * *

Kakak tidak berada di rumah. Istananya terlalu sepi, bahkan ketika satu lagu telah selesai. Avelina menutup pianonya, tetapi membukanya kembali. Seolah ada kunci yang hilang dari lagu sebelumnya, ia memainkannya ulang. Berhenti di tengah-tengah, seakan ada potongan yang terlupa—tetapi ia terlalu jengah untuk mengulangi lagi separuh jalan yang sudah ia lewati.

Lilin menjadi terlalu temaram untuk Avelina menemukan tuts-tuts yang pas, sekian lama ia mendiamkan pianonya. Ia menoleh, kepada cermin yang lima lengan berada di dinding kanan. Titik putih naik ke bahunya. Berpendar lalu berbisik.

 _Tidak akan berakhir, memang_. _Kautahu kau juga selalu menikmati perang, 'kan?_

Dan Avelina tak mengerti mengapa fragmen itu malah berwarna putih, sementara pikirannya adalah tentang _itu_. Apakah putih tidak selalu berarti suci? Bagaimana jika dia adalah tanda ketidaktahuan?

Potongan Jiwa itu bertengger di atas telapak tangan Avelina saat ia mengangkatnya untuk bertanya-tanya atas dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin, _barangkali_ , fragmen jiwanya itu memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia menyaksikan perang sejak kecil, diselamatkan Kakak berkali-kali, dan menonton perkelahian atas sepetak tanah atau sebuah gelar tak terlihat, maka pada akhirnya perang pun memberi pemahaman yang absolut di dalam kepalanya. Tidak ada jalan lain untuk meraih kecuali dengan mengangkat pedang. Atau, melalui romantisasi ketragisan: menumpahkan darah lawan.

* * *

Rufino mengupas ranting terakhir. Tidak ada artinya, memang, tetapi ia suka melihat sebuah kepolosan—kesucian. Tidak, ini bukan karena perjalanan ke Yerusalem masih berbekas di kepala dan hatinya, tetapi ketika kulit kasar itu terlepas, dia lega di tengah-tengah kegamangan.

Perjalanan ke Roma belum bisa dikatakan berhasil. Unifikasi masih berupa konsep selama Roma belum di tangan.

 _Tidak, tidak akan berakhir_.

Rufino menggenggam cahaya itu. Ia menutup mata saat hatinya bertanya-tanya.

Telinganya menemukan jawaban. Rufino mendengar lagu yang dimainkan seorang yang tua dengan _oud_ bobroknya, saat ia bertemu dengan _Evelina-nya_ dalam perjalanan mengitari setengah area sekitar Bukit Zion. Tetapi, bukan—lagu itu bukan sebuah lagu dengan _oud_.

Piano. Ini piano.

"Evelina." Cahaya putih itu bermain-main di depannya. Seperti kelinci ingin tahu. "Kau bagian dari Evelina?"

Dan titik itu meninggi.

 _Perang tidak akan berhenti meski kau mencapai Roma_.

"Lalu apa?" Rufino pun membangunkan seorang prajurit yang berselimutkan kulit domba tipis.

Sang Potongan Jiwa melompat ke kepala Rufino. Menghilang sesaat setelah membisiki Rufino dengan begitu kerasnya,

 _Bahkan di kota kesayanganmu pun, perang adalah bagian dari malam-malamnya._

Dan lagu dari _oud_ kakek tua Yerusalem itu bergema di dalam kepala Rufino, dalam melodi piano.

 _Kita tidak bisa pergi dari perang_. Rufino melihat cahaya di matanya, tetapi ketika berkedip ia tahu bahwa cahaya yang ada di sana hanya perapian yang juga nyaris tertidur.

 _Perang adalah bagian hidup kita, hidup Yerusalem-mu, hidup Roma-mu_.

Rufino melemparkan ranting yang baru saja ia kupas. Tak enak, memang, tapi setidaknya itu _Evelina-nya_ yang bicara di dalam kepalanya.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: di-set saat perang kemerdekaan ketiga italia (sebelum penaklukan roma). masuknya elemen 'yerusalem' karena saya memang jatuh cinta sama kota itu (karena bukunya montefiore ya h al p). yerusalem seringkali dikunjungi oleh peziarah dari eropa, juga rusia, karena statusnya sebagai _biblical ancient town_. yerusalem sudah tersobek karena perebutan berulang kali, tetapi dialah si kota itu; idaman banyak pecinta kota tua.

semoga match sama genre u hm. thank u for reading! silakan tunjukkan jika ada kesalahan penulisan/plot! :D


End file.
